In the retailing of food such as in restaurants and cafeterias, there is a need for providing both sanitary packaging for baked edible food containers such as pastry shells and the like as well as providing for maintaining such products, particularly when filled with cold foods such as vanilla pudding etc. for sufficient periods of time to hold the food in a desirable state over serving periods such as during luch and dinner times in commercial establishments.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel mechandising package configuration including a baked edible food container therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel merchandising package for baked edible containers including moisture resistant coatings in the baked edible container.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel merchandising package for foodstuffs contained in baked edible containers comprising a paper dish closely conforming to the size and shape of the baked edible container and including a domed clear plastic lid covering both the edible container and the contents thereof.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel merchandizing package for baked edible containers and the contents thereof which may be maintained in a chilled condition while preserving the integrity of the foodstuff and the baked edible container against moisture over a reasonable holding and serving period.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following specification and drawings which relate to a preferred embodiment of the present invention.